gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flare1983
Welcome Cheval 1stly, you may want to check our civility policy before spouting off like that again. 2ndly, you may also like to check the history of the Cheval page and its associated models to see my staunch defence of the Holden model influences for each of them. I am a Holden 'fan'. NZ Police have used Commodores almost exclusively right up to the latsest/last Opeldore. 3rdly and specifically, the manufacturer page lists the primary influence of a model since no GTA vehicle is based solely upon a single real-world model. The Fugitive page lists the base Commodore as a secondary influence but the primary is clearly the stretched wheelbase US-exported model which was used in law enforcement and the in game model description even specifically references this. Thanks for your input though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:05, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :Civility policy? That's cute. I'm trying to be right down the line here for and you wanna play some technicality like that? How many people who edit this Wiki do you think actually read all of the policies? That's a cop out if ever there was one and you know it. But, I digress, you just said it's a secondary influence. I added it as the secondary influence. What the Hell is the problem we're having here? Flare1983 (talk) 00:29, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ::See my 3rd point. Manufacturer (Cheval) page lists the primary influence, unless there is a reasonably even blend of 2 donor cars where one or the other can not be claimed to be a primary source. The model (Fugitive) page should (and does) list all identified influences. The Fugitive talk page has some history of the difference of opinion on whether the Commodore should be considered an equal primary with the conclusion being that it really shouldn't. So it doesn't belong on the Cheval page. We certainly aren't claiming design elements are exclusively Caprice, the Commodore (and Malibu) are acknowledged in the appropriate place. As for the civility reminder, it was just pointing it out to you because you started to get personal, there was no official warning issued. Cheers. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:22, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ::::Well I certainly appreciate no formal warning being added for a difference of opinion. Back to the issue; we've got two pages saying different things. Either it's a Holden Caprice or a VE Commodore or both. As a cop, I can say this car is a VE Commodore AND Caprice and I'm not certain why we're not putting this on the record. I wish I had more time, but I've got one day off and I'm very into Black Mesa right now, so can you maybe abridge the whole "not VE" argument? Flare1983 (talk) 01:50, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :::::Yeah, you only need to reply in one place or the other. We allow users to decide whether to contain a talk discussion on their own talk page or post replies across both participants pages. I will get notifications if you post it to my talk page but as an Admin I monitor all pages so will see your reply if you only post it here. I'm trying to get discussions like this moved to article talk pages more to avoid scenarios like this where there is only a small sample of the debate on the article talk space with the rest all over user talk and their archives where it can't be easily referenced. I'm on my phone camping in a tent for another few days so will try to remember to copy all this to the Fugitive talk page when I get home. :::::As I have tried to make clear, the Fugitive is considered primarily a Caprice with enough Commodore features to make it not obviously one or the other. Of course it will still look somewhat like a Commodore overall since, let's face it, the Caprice itself was Commodore-based. It just more logically fits with the front end, longer wheelbase and the unused police model reference to identify it as primarily the Caprice. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:26, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ::::::Again, I get that. I'm just not sure why we don't have a secondary influence. Why is that? Hope your camping trip is going well, though. Me and the miss would have liked to head to Mt. Dandenong this year, but work has shit on both of us. Flare1983 (talk) 07:08, January 1, 2020 (UTC)